


Solitude

by OHai_Here



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Void Elsword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHai_Here/pseuds/OHai_Here
Summary: In a place just a single centimeter to the left, one single person muses.





	Solitude

THERES NO ONE IN FUGICKING PVP QUEUEUEUEUE I JUST WANT OT DERANKN

**Author's Note:**

> RAGE


End file.
